Galeria:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Galeria Yamamoto z anime Obrazki profilowe O206 Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. O24 Yamamoto prowadzi zebranie.png|Yamamoto podczas inwazji Ryoka. Ep330 Yamamoto.jpg|Genryūsai. Historia O206 Retsu, Yamamoto i Ginrei oczekują na kandydata na kapitana.png|Yamamoto, Ginrei i Unohana podczas testu Urahary na kapitana. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Yamamoto wydaje rozkazy. Soul Society O24 Yamamoto, Sui-Feng, Unohana, Aizen, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Tosen, Hitsugaya, Zaraki i Mayuri na spotkaniu.png|Yamamoto zwołuje spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13. Rukiaatthesokyokuhill.jpg|Yamamoto i Chōjirō podczas rozmowy z Rukią. Ep53YamamotoBeginsExecution.png|Yamamoto rozpoczyna ceremonię. Ep54YamamotoPromisesRukia.png|Yamamoto obecuje spełnić prośbę Rukii. ShunsuiUkitake kontraYamamoto - 34-1-.jpg|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Kyōraku i Ukitake. Bleach yamajii0023.png|Yamamoto po uwolnieniu Ryūjin Jakki. Bount (tylko anime) Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto rozmawia z Byakuyą o Bount. Ep103CaptainCommandersOrders.png|Yamamoto wybiera Shunsuia, Komamurę i Unohanę do misji znalezienia Bount. Episode105NanaoYamamoto.png|Nanao składa raport Yamamoto. Arrancar YamamotoASaga.jpg|Yamamoto rozmawia z Orihime, Tōshirō i Rangiku. Ep126Inemuri.png|Yamamoto używa na Hinamori Inemuri. Hueco Mundo O203 Gotei 13 w sztucznej Karakurze.png|Yamamoto wraz z resztą Gotei 13 wkracza do sztucznej Karakury. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Amagai & the captains.jpg|Yamamoto wprowadza Shūsuke Amagaia jako nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału. YamamotoOffice.jpg|Biuro Yamamoto. Ep179YamamotoExplains.png|Yamamoyo objaśnia swój plan. Sasakibe reports to Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto wysłuchuje raportu Sasakibe. Yamamoto Zanpakuto.jpg|Zanpakutō Yamamoto. Sztuczna Karakura Ep215JōkakuEnjō1.png|Płomienie Jōkaku Enjō. Ryūjin Jakka's Jōkaku Enjō.jpg|Ogniste więzienie Yamamoto. Ep225YamamotoArrives.png|Wszechkapitan ratuje wicekapitanów. Bleach - 226 - Large 04.jpg|Yamamoto kontra Ayon. Ep226AyonIncinerated.png|Genryūsai spala Ayona. Yamamoto defeated SungSun MilaRose Apacci.jpg|Yamamoto spala Fracción Harribel. O279 Hirako pojawia się przed Yamamoto.png|Shinji Hirako omawia sytuację z Yamamoto. O294 Yamamoto włącza się do walki z Aizenem.png|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Aizenem. 294Aizen stabs.png|Yamamoto cięty przez Aizena. O294 Genryusai chwyta ramię Sosuke.png|Genryūsai chwyta ramię Sōsuke. O294 Yamamoto używa Ennetsu Jigoku.png|'Ennetsu Jigoku'. O294 Wonderweiss pojawia się za plecami Yamamoto.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Wonderweiss Margela. O294 Margela pieczętuje płomienie Zanpakuto Yamamoto.png|Wonderweiss pieczętuje Ryūjin Jakkę. 294Yamamoto prepares.png|Yamamoto używa Hakudy. O294 Yamamoto tytułuje się najsilniejszym Shinigami tysiąclecia.png|Yamamoto tytułuje się najsilniejszym Shinigami tysiąclecia. 294Yamamoto removes.png|Yamamoto zdejmuje swoje shihakushō. O294 Wonderweiss przymierza się do ataku na Yamamoto.png|Wonderweiss wyciąga swoje "ramiona" w stronę wszechkapitana. 294Yamamoto rips.png|Yamamoto urywa ramię Wonderweissa. 294Yamamoto punches.png|Yamamoto używa Sōkotsu. O294 Yamamoto triumfuje nad Wonderweissem.png|Yamamoto pokonuje Wonderweissa. 294Sokotsu.png|Wonderweiss pokonany. 294Yamamoto confronts.png|Yamamoto kontra Aizen. O294 Wszechkapitan przyjmuje na siebie wybuch.png|Yamamoto próbuje zatrzymać eksplozję płomieni. 294Yamamoto_lies.png|Yamamoto po wybuchu płomieni Ryūjin Jakki. O294 Yamamoto chwyta Aizena za kostkę.png|Yamamoto chwyta Aizena. Yamamoto Armless.jpg|Yamamoto po utracie lewego ramienia. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 230Chojiro_appears.png|Chōjirō pojawia się za Yamamoto. 245Yamamoto_sits.png|Yamamoto siedzi wewnątrz bariery. 250Yamamoto_states.png|Yamamoto stwierdza, że w Soul Society jest spore zamieszanie. 251Shinigami_kneels.png|Shinigami klęka przed Yamamoto. 251Yamamoto_and_Ginrei_assume.png|Yamamoto i Ginrei wyciągają swoje miecze. Yamamoto Prepares to Seal Koga.png|Yamamoto trzyma dwa ostrza. Yamamoto encaged.png|Yamamoto zamknięty w barierze. Ep247PyramidBarrier.png|Bariera. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa przyprowadza Byakuyę do wszechkapitana. 246Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo znajduje Yamamoto. 246Yamamoto_opens.png|Yamamoto otwiera oczy. 247Barrier_shatters.png|Bariera zniszczona. 247Yamamoto_says.png|Yamamoto. 247Yamamoto_explains.png|Yamamoto wyjaśnia moc Muramasy. 248Yamamoto_states.png|Yamamoto stwierdza, że Muramasa odniósł sukces. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya i Hyōrinmaru stają przed Yamamoto. Ginrei and yamamoto prepare to seal away koga.png|Yamamoto i Ginrei. 248Wood_peels.png|Yamamoto wyciąga swój miecz. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) The captains assemble before Yamamoto.png|Kapitanowie pojawiają się przed Yamamoto. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Yamamoto obecny podczas powrotu wicekapitanów. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya pokazuje Yamamoto Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami znalezioną w Dangai. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya prezentuje swoje odkrycia. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai Shunsuia i Ukitake kontra Yamamoto. Bleach - 323 - Large 06.jpg|Reiatsu Yamamoto. Reigai Shunsui using Irooni.jpg|Reigai Shunsuia atakuje Yamamoto. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto uwalnia swoje płomienie. Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto podpala Reigai Ukitake. Yamamoto Clears Away Bushogama.png|Yamamoto zamknięty w Bushōgomie. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Genryūsai wywiera nacisk swoim Reiatsu. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto uwalnia Shikai. Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui.jpg|Reigai kapitanów kontra wszechkapitan. Yamamoto sliced by Kageoni.png|Yamamoto cięty przez Kageoni. Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto pojawia się za Reigai Shunsuia. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyoraku & Reigai-Jushiro Ukitake.png|Yamamoto stoi naprzeciwko Reigai swoich uczniów. Yamamoto initiates Ennetsu Jigoku.png|Yamamoto tworzy Ennetsu Jigoku. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto łapie Reigai w pułapkę. Yamamoto stands over his fallen opponents.png|Yamamoto stoi przed pokonanymi. E330 Unohana stops Yamamoto.png|Unohana powstrzymuje Yamamoto. Unohana tends to Yamamoto's injuries.png|Yamamoto opatrywany przez Unohanę. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto wydaje rozkazy Renjiemu. Yamamoto Burns Reigai Byakuya.png|Yamamoto wkracza do walki. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto przybywa. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Yamamoto staje naprzeciwko Inaby. Ep333YamamotoAttacks.png|Yamamoto atakuje Inabę. Ep333InabasAttack.png|Inaba blokuje atak Yamamoto. Ep333YamamotoNReigai.png|Yamamoto zatrzymany przez Reigai. Ep333YamamotoReleases.png|Yamamoto uwalnia Ryūjin Jakkę. Ep333ReigaiUnohanaAppears.png|Reigai Unohany pojawia się za Yamamoto. Ep333Rikujōkōrō.png|Yamamoto złapany w Rikujōkōrō. Od333 Uwięziony.png|Kapitan uwięziony przez Reigai Unohany za pomocą trzech Bakudō. Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png|Eksplozja ognia Yamamoto. Ep333InabaAttacks.png|Inaba atakuje wszechkapitana. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi pyta się Yamamoto, dlaczego ja uratował. Ep334Flamed.png|Yamamoto zaskakuje Inabę. Ep334NozomiProtects.png|Nozomi chroni Yamamoto. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep362 Decyzja.png|Urahara wysłuchuje decyzji. Ep366 Posłaniec u Yamamoto.png|Posłaniec informuje Yamamoto o przybyciu Ichigo. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Omake O275 Zirytowany Yamamoto.png|Poirytowany Yamamoto. Galeria Yamamoto z mangi Historia R511 Pierwsze Gotei.png|Pierwsze Gotei 13. R507 oryginalny Bankai Yamamoto.png|Bankai Yamamoto w przeszłości. R504 Yamamoto w przeszłości.png|Yamamoto w przeszłości. R504 Yamamoto i Sasakibe.png|Sasakibe przeprasza Yamamoto. R504 Druga blizna Yamamoto.png|Druga blizna Yamamoto po pojedynku z Chōjirō. R486 Przysięga Sasakibe.png|Sasakibe składa przysięgę lojalności Yamamoto. R511 Shunsui i Yamamoto.png|Młody Shunsui przyłapany przez Genryūsaia. Sztuczna Karakura Ryujin Jakka.jpg|Yamamoto używa swojego shikai - Ryūjin Jakka. Egstinguir.jpg|Wonderweiss i Yamamoto. 394. Wypalone Piekło 2.png|Yamamoto na okładce 394. rozdziału Yamamoto - Sokotsu.png|Yamamoto używa 'Sōkotsu. Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss.png|Yamamoto niszczy Wonderweissa. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Yamamoto chwyta Aizena. T45 tom.jpg|Yamamoto na okładce 45. tomu. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C486p8 Yamamoto.jpg|Yamamoto na pogrzebie Sasakibe. R494 Okładka 1.jpg|Yamamoto na okładce 494. rozdziału. R494 Yamamoto obserwuje.png|Yamamoto obserwuje atak wroga. R503 Yamamoto staje w obronie Hisagiego.png|Yamamoto staje w obronie Hisagiego. R503 Yamamoto i Driscoll.png|Yamamoto i Driscoll Berci. R504 Yamamoto uderzony Bankai Sasakibe.png|Yamamoto uderzony błyskawicą Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū. R504 Okładka.png|Yamamoto na okładce 504. rozdziału. R504 Yamamoto pokonuje Driscolla.png|Genryūsai zabija Driscolla. R505 Yamamoto na kolorowej stronie.png|Yamamoto na kolorowej stronie 505. rozdziału. R505 Okładka.png|Yamamoto i Hisagi na okładce 505. rozdziału. R505 Wszechkapitan dodaje otuchy.png|Wszechkapitan dodaje otuchy Hisagiemu. R505 Yamamoto i Juha.png|Yamamoto przybywa do rzekomego Yhwacha. R506 Okładka.png|Shigekuni na okładce 506. rozdziału. R506 Yama-ji atakuje Bacha.jpg|Genryūsai atakuje lidera. R506 Bankai Yamamoto.png|Genryūsai uwalnia Bankai. R507 Wszechkapitan tłumaczy działanie Kyokujitsujin.png|Yamamoto używa Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. R507 Yama-ji atakuje.jpg|Wszechkapitan atakuje lidera Wandenreich. R507 Yamamoto aktywuje Zanjitsu Gokui.png|Shigekuni używa Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. R508 Okładka.png|Yamamoto i Yhwach na okładce 508. rozdziału. R508 Zanjitsu Gokui.png|Technika Bankai użyta przez Yamamoto. Armia Spalonych.jpeg|Wszechkapitan prezentuje Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. R509 Zanka no Tachi Północ.jpg|Genryūsai używa Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. R509 Okładka.jpg|Yamamoto i Yhwach na okładce 509. rozdziału. 1. Dywizja eksplozja .png|Baraki 1. Oddziału eksplodują. R510 Okładka.png|Yamamoto na okładce 510. rozdziału. R510 Ranny Yamamoto.png|Shigekuni cięty przez Yhwacha. R511 Yamamoto na kolorowej stronie.jpg|Yamamoto na kolorowej stronie 511. rozdziału. R511 Ścięty Yamamoto.png|Wszechkapitan ścięty przez lidera. R511 Powstrzymać będąc martwym.png|Półmartwy Yamamoto próbuje powstrzymać Yhwacha. R511 Resztki.png|Resztki wszechkapitana. R515 Katana Yamamoto.png|Katana Yamamoto, jedyna rzecz, która po nim została. Animacje z Yamamoto Arrancar Inemuri.gif Sztuczna Karakura RuujinJakka.gif|Uwolnienie Ryūjin Jakki. JōkakuEnjō1.gif|'Jōkaku Enjō'. Nadegiri.gif|'Hitotsume: Nadegiri'. Onibi.gif|'Onibi'. Taimatsu.gif|'Taimatsu'. Ikkotsu.gif|'Ikkotsu'. Centurion.gif|Margela atakuje Yamamoto. Sokotsu.gif|'Sōkotsu'. Ittokaso.gif|'Ittō Kasō'. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) ShisōKekkai.gif|'Shisō Kekkai'. Galeria Yamamoto z filmów Bleach: Jigoku-hen YamamotomówiIchigooYuzu.png|Genryūsai mówi Kurosakiemu co się stało z Yuzu. Kategoria:Galerie